Apartment 4B
Apartment 4B is Penny's and the secondary setting for The Big Bang Theory. It is located on the fourth floor of the Building at 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Pasadena, California. When viewed from the satellite photographs in The Countdown Reflection episode it appears to be located at 215 South Madison Avenue. It is most well known as being located directly across the hallway from Apartment 4A, which is the apartment that Sheldon and Leonard live in. Layout 4B is a smaller apartment than its counterpart across the hall, having only a single bedroom instead of two; however, like its counterpart across the hall, it has an open floor plan where the living room and the kitchen are part of the same room. Also like 4A, the apartment is entered into the living room through the hallway. The right wall has a single door that leads into Penny's bedroom. Continuing along the wall is a large window with her kitchen table by it. The bathroom in the apartment is located through her bedroom, and is the only way to access the bathroom. The wall on the left immediately after you enter the apartment is not visible, as it is the view into the apartment when episodes are being filmed. The wall houses Penny's TV and entertainment center and her portrait of her and Amy Farrah Fowler, and ends at the kitchen area. In Penny's kitchen, there is an island with chairs as well as a small window over the sink. History Apartment 4B is first seen in the pilot, upon meeting Penny, who is the newest tenant in the building. We also find out that the former occupant of 4B was "a 200 pound transvestite with a skin condition". This former occupant's name was revealed as Louie/Louise in the following episode called The Big Bran Hypothesis. The Big Bran Hypothesis also gives us the first view inside the apartment, in which Sheldon and Leonard help move in a media set while Penny is at work. Sheldon describes Louie/Louise as being cleaner than Penny, having helped him run cable for a web-cam while he lived there. Note: When Leonard first sees Penny through the doorway in the Pilot, the kitchen should be visible, but is not. Only the coffee table that is still in front of her couch can be seen in her apartment set. Appearances Penny's unit is featured in: * [Big Bran Hypothesis|[S01E02 The Big Bran Hypothesis]] - Sheldon cleans her apartment * [Grasshopper Experiment|[S01E08 The Grasshopper Experiment]] - Penny mixes drinks * [Peanut Reaction|[S01E16 The Peanut Reaction]] - Preparing for Leonard's birthday party * [Tangerine Factor|[S01E17 The Tangerine Factor]] - Penny's breakup with Mike/Leonard's help/also talking to Sheldon * [Barbarian Sublimation|[S02E03 The Barbarian Sublimation]] - Penny plays Age of Conan * [White Asparagus Triangulation|[S02E09 The White Asparagus Triangulation]] - Sheldon questions Penny * [Bath Item Gift Hypothesis|[S02E11 The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis]] - Leonard is angry about David Underhill * [Killer Robot Instability|[S02E12 The Killer Robot Instability]] - Leonard begs Penny to talk to and forgive Howard * [Financial Permeability| [S02E14 The Financial Permeability]] - Penny's financial crisis/power shut off * [Maternal Capacitance| [S02E15 The Maternal Capacitance]] - Penny and Leonard try to avoid Leonard's mother * [Work Song Nanocluster| [S02E18 The Work Song Nanucluster]] - Penny starts a business making Penny Blossoms * [Hofstadter Isotope| [S02E20 The Hofstadter Isotope]] - Sheldon & Stuart argue over Batman's replacement * [Vegas Renormalization| [S02E21 The Vegas Renormalization]] - Sheldon locks himself out of his apartment Items Found in the Apartment Penny's apartment has been described as an explosion of an IKEA catalog. MANY of the items found in her apartment are from IKEA; however, many of them have been altered with new upholstery, paint, coverings, etc., so be prepared to find the basic item at your local Ikea or online, and then be prepared to "fix" it accordingly. Penny's Living Room: Orange director's chair Purple picture frames Wisdom of the Birds painting by artist Dan Gottsegen Skruvsta swivel chair recovered in green and white Klippan Loveseat recovered in teal fabric "The Victorian Bird" by Papaya Art Ikea watering can Birch Lack Coffee Tableby Ikea 365 Lunta lamp from Ikea (painted orange) Bjursta extendable table Nordmyra chair at the desk (painted purple) "Painter's Palette" multi-colored Soren chair from Anthroplogie (discontinued) Purple Bijoux lamp with plain lamp shade the green couch cushions are called Hanna Slinga, from Ikea (discontinued) Penny's Kitchen: * light blue tea pot S01E02 * yellow and blue bowls * Yellow coffee maker * Wood and steel paper towel holder * salad plates on the wall are from Anthropologie's "Verdant Acres" collection (discontinued - check eBay) * Lime green plastic PackerWare tumblers, seen in the episode "The Grasshopper Experiment". They appear to be discontinued. Penny's bedroom: * Bed linen set: Kumala Rose from Anthropoligie (appears discontinued) * Sheets, solid light blue, among others: from Bed, Bath & Beyond * Bed: custom design by Shea * Rugs: Urban Outfitters * Curtains: Pier One * Bed table: Ikea * Lamps: Lamps Plus ** the one on the nightstand is called "Purple Bijoux" table lamp ** Penny has added a lighter colored lamp shade * Multi-Colored paper lanterns : Creative Converting * Sconces: Brown & Gold Lighting * Artwork: Katie Hinton print * Sterilite Ultra Rectangle Laundry Basket, white Gallery The weekend vortex leonard, penny and sheldon.jpg|Penny's living room. The weekend vortex leonard, penny.jpg|Penny's kitchen area. The weekend vortex penny and sheldon.jpg|Penny's living room. Apartment 4B.jpg|Penny's living room. First season. Louielouise.jpg|Louie/Louise - tenant prior to Penny. Pennys bedroom.jpg|Penny's bedroom. Pennykit.jpg|Penny's kitchen area. Pennydining.jpg|Penny's dining area. Pennyapt.jpg|Penny's living room. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Sheldon invading Penny's bedroom while she sleeps. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Amy and Penny hanging out in her living room. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Penny & Leonard having dinner in her dining area. Wat5.png|Sheldon aghast at Penny's apartment. pennys_bedroom.jpeg|Penny's bedroom TheVictorianBird.jpg|The Victorian Bird artwork on Penny's wall|linktext=The Victorian Bird art piece. Bed.png|Penny's bed. REfrig2.jpg|Pictures on Penny's Frig - May 2014. es:Apartamento 4B Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:Permanent Sets Category:The Apartment Building Category:Residences Category:Penny Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos Category:Apartment 4B Category:Reference Materials Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Pasadena Category:California Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:The Big Bang Theory